


A prom night to remember

by eridantherudefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridantherudefish/pseuds/eridantherudefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Kankri attend prom, and when the punch is spiked, things tend to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prom night to remember

Your name is Cronus Ampora. You are a tall guy with black slicked back hair. You were wearing a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. You were currently in a school gymnasium, attending a dance. You were 17 years old, and you were a senior in highschool. You were pretty excited to be going to prom. You were waiting in the sidelines for your boyfriend, Kankri Vantas. He didn’t really want to come to this dance, but you talked him into it, and gosh were you happy. You really didn’t want to be coming to a dance, let alone prom alone.

You snap out of your daze, and see him at the entrance. Your face brightens. You quickly make your way over to him. Grinning, you hug the smaller boy. He was about a foot shorter than you, and his hair was bright orange. His face was full of freckles, and you thought it was adorable.

“Hey babe” You say, kissing his cheek. He blushes, giving you a semi-glare.  
“Cronus Ampora, you know how I feel about you doing that in public” He gently pushes you away. You knew that he never particularly liked any public displays of affection.

“Hey, my apologies, kitten.” You smile, wrapping an arm around Kankri and leading him onto the dancefloor.

Personally, you weren’t that fond of these dances. You prefered dancing like your favourite 50’s greasers. You wouldn’t even consider this dancing. These kids are just jumping up and down, and dry humping eachother. Your boyfriend scoffs at the sight. It looks like he is starting one of his lectures, but you can’t hear him over the loud music. Would you even call this music? It was dubstep, and you couldnt even hear the words to the song. You think of a way to get out of this situation.

“Hey kanny, do you wvant to get some punch?” You shout over the loud music. He nods, and you lead him over to the snack table. You pour some punch into two cups, and hand one to Kankri. Although, you forgot to realize, that during prom, the punch normally gets spiked. Oops. You down your cup, and Kankri does the same.

“Cronus, is it just me, or did that punch s-..” Kankri is interrupted by a hiccup. “eem kind of weird.” Cronus shrugs his shoulders, and wraps an arm around Kankri. The two of them haven’t touched alcohol before, so with only one cup, they were pretty tipsy. They continued to have a few more drinks, still not knowing the substance that was added to the punch.

“H-ey babee, you knowv, ya knovw wvhat vwe should do, wve should do the thing.” Cronus grinned, pulling Kankri into a hug.

“What thing are you,” Kankri couldnt help but grin back, and giggle a little. “Talking about.”  
Cronus repeats the giggle, leaning forward, and kissing Kankri’s cheek. “The thinnnnng”

Kankri glances towards the other students who were grinding. He could actually make out a few people he actually knew. He could see Cronus’s younger brother, Eridan, grinding with Mitunas younger brother Sollux. He could also see your own brother being grinded upon by that strider boy. He would of been grossed out, if he wasnt in his partially drunken state. He pointed towards the crowd of horny teenagers. “That thing?”

Cronus hadnt even meant that, but he nodded his head anyways, he wouldnt give up the chance to grind up against his boyfriend. “Do you vwanna?”

Kankri had a slight grin on his face, and he nodded his head. “Sure.” Cronus’s grin grew wider, and he grabbed his boyfriends hand. He dragged Kankri further into the dancefloor. Kankri stood in front of him, and bended over slightly. Cronus pressed his crotch against Kankri’s ass, and started to grind against him.

Kankri bit back a groan, and grinded his ass against the enlarging bulge in Cronus’s pants. God, this was really great, and Kankri was beginning to wonder why they hadnt done this sooner. By the way that this was getting hotter and hotter, there was practically no doubt that this was going to end up in the bedroom, and quickly.

“Fuck kitten.” Cronus moaned quietly into Kankri’s ear. He quickened the pace of his movements, kissing the back of Kankri’s neck.

They were definitely getting some looks of disapproval. Karkat and Dave had ceased their grinding, and Karkat was looking at his brother in disgust. Cronus and Kankri on the other hand, didnt particularly give a shit. “C-cronus, do you wish to move this somewhere else, the backseat of your car perhaps?” Kankri whispers.

Cronus nods his head, moving to face Kankri. He grabs Kankri’s hand, and leads the leaner boy outside. He didnt even try to hide his erection, and earned some dirty looks.

They walked over to the car, Kankri crawling into the backseat first. Cronus crawled in after him. He closed the door, and exchanged looks with Kankri.

Kankri crawls over to Cronus, and presses a sloppy kiss to Cronus’s lips. Cronus returns the kiss, pushing Kankri back against the leather seat. He breaks away from the kiss, and unzips Kankri’s pants, pulling them down to the younger boy’s knees. He pulls down his own pants, his erection causing a large bulge in his violet boxers.

“Hey babe” Cronus says in a quiet, yet seductive tone. “Imagine that my fingers are your dick.” He grins down at his boyfriend, and sticks two fingers into his own mouth. He sucks on them, putting on a little show, as if the fingers were, in fact, Kankri’s dick.

Kankri moans lightly, grabbing onto his own cock and stroking it. Cronus takes his fingers out of his mouth, and brings them over to Kankri’s ass. He licks his lips, and gently sticks a spit-slicked finger into Kankri’s opening. Soon after, he slides in another finger. Kankri lets out a moan, and presses against Cronus’s fingers.

“Babe, i bet you vwish that wvas my cock.” Cronus whispers, pushing his bony fingers in deeper, and curling them inwards, provoking another loud moan from his boyfriend.

Kankri nodded his head. “Nn..y-yes, oh fuck, please Cronus”

That was all Cronus needed. He pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing erection. He removed his fingers, and pressed the head of his cock against the others opening. He pushed in, groaning. “F-fuck, so tight”

Kankri moaned, arching his back. “C-cronus that feels so good” Cronus responds with another moan, and pushes in further. Kankri moans, pushing against Cronus, causing Cronus’s dick to fill him up even more. “P-please, move already” Kankri groans.

Cronus nods, and starts thrusting into his smaller boyfriend. He groans, gripping onto Kankri’s hips and pounding harder. Kankri moans. “A-ah, Cronusss..” Kankri reaches a hand down to his own erect cock, and palms himself in time with Cronus’s thrusts.

This was all so great, Cronus wasnt sure if he was going to last much longer. He moans. “Kanks, fuck, im so fuckin close”

“M-me as well.” Kankri pants, palming himself faster. Cronus thought that the sight he was seeing was extremely hot, and he pounded into Kankri even faster. He then hit his peak, and that white-hot sensation hit him. He shouted Kankri’s name, and came into his boyfriend.

Kankri moaned, and hit his orgasm not soon after, coated both his and Cronus’s shirts in the opaque white liquid. He lied back, panting.

Cronus leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. He pulls out, and leans against the backseat door. “Kitten?” Cronus says between pants.

“Yeah?” Kankri responds.

“I lowve you” Cronus smiles, leaning against Kankri.

“I love you too, Cronus.” Kankri smiles as well, kissing his boyfriends cheek.


End file.
